


No Valid Options

by Geonn



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Epilogue, Episode: s04e11 If-Then-Else, F/F, Missing Scene, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fusco remembers what it was like in the elevator after Shaw's sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Valid Options

It was terrifying, that sound. I never heard nothing like it before. Came outta nowhere. I knew fruity pebbles and Scrappy Doo had some kind of weird thing going on, but I didn't think it was the kissing kind of weird. I'm standing there holding Mr. Sunshine as he's bleeding into one of my best suits, these Terminator goons shooting so much lead I feel like I'm in a John Woo flick, and all I can think about is the fact these two are kissin'. How long has that been going on? Of course, me being kept out of the loop... hardly news, right? Hell, that's practically Rule One with these nutjobs.

But one second the tiny terror is locking lips with Krazy Kakes, and the next thing I know, she gets thrown into my arms. I catch her and we both watch as... as Shaw runs back out. She locks us in, makes sure the elevator starts up immediately once she hits the bypass, and that kamikaze broad runs back out into the fire. Hits the override and I can feel the mechanisms starting up like a snap of my fingers. The day is saved, right? We saved Wall Street and we're making our epic getaway. But we're leaving one of ours behind. That don't sit right now matter how you cut it. That ain't a win. 

I hate seeing it as much as anyone would. Equal rights, women are the same as men, all that, I agree with. But while I got no problems seeing Reese take a bullet, it's a whole 'nother animal seeing Shaw knocked back by those bullets. I could feel 'em. You know? But Sameen, she just took 'em. Never seen nothing like that. And if I was shaken, and Glasses was shaken, it was nothing compared to how Cuckoo Bananas took it.

Root, I mean.

I say these people aren't predictable. That you can't count on 'em. That's just me being aggravated. Blowing smoke. Truth is, I trust these people more than anyone I've ever worked with. They say they'll do something and they'll do it. They'll find a way to come through for the people they care about. And the one thing about Root that I'd swear to? I would bet every dollar I've ever earned that she's eighteen steps ahead of us. She sees stuff we don't, and that makes her... well, smug. It makes her smug. But it also makes her strong. And sure. And that's kind of comforting when the shit starts raining down on you. It's a good thing to have someone solid like that in your corner. But the second Shaw started to go down? When her blood was sprayed on the floor and she finally hit the ground?

Root lost it.

That scream. I tell you now, I ain't never getting that scream outta my head. It was like a wild animal with her leg caught in a trap. I guess she kind of was. And Glasses and I both knew if we let her try, she'd'a torn down that gate and walked right back into hell to bring Shaw back. Would've cost all of us, plus Shaw, and it wouldn't have changed a damn thing. And I think Root knew it, too. I think that's what made her so desperate. I think that's why she let us pull her back, 'cause God knows there ain't no way Harry and I could've pulled her away if she was serious about getting it. 

But the door shut and we were rising. Shaw was left behind and I gotta live with that. And Glasses and I let her go, and she just dropped. She hit the floor of the elevator and she... I don't even think scream is the right word. It was just a sound. Just this... noise... she was making to stop herself from thinking. All I could do was just stand there and watch it. It was like everything holding her up was gone. Everything she'd been able to see? Gone. And she was just stranded and scared. Her face went red, and I could see the vein throbbing in her forehead, and I thought she was gonna stroke out. Hell, even Reese came around, and he had a bullet in him. We all just watched. This rage poured outta her, and we just stood there. Wasn't like there was anything we could do. Wasn't like Shaw hadn't made her decision. She knew that. She knew she'd have to live with it. So she just screamed. Just 'cause it was something to do.

It took us thirty seconds to get to the surface. By then, the scream had tapered out and she was just... staring. I thought she was completely gone. But she helped us get Sourpuss up and out of the elevator, and we found a car that Glasses seemed to know would be waiting for us. By that time Reese was pulling it together pretty well. He was sweating bullets and he looked half-dead, but he grabbed Root's arm and he made her look at him. And that's when I saw the spark come back in her eyes.

"Let's go get Shaw back."

And the crazy broad smiled... and then bam. Just like that. 

Just like that she was back.

I've never been so glad to be scared in my life.


End file.
